When I Met You
by AbboTheLibrarian
Summary: You walk around the World Meeting, thinking about how you met all the countries. Reader/character Rated T just in case
1. The World Meeting

I walk down familiar halls of the United Nations building, which is host to the weekly World Meetings. I wave to other countries as I pass them on my way to the conference hall. A large smile was plastered on my face as my arms move to thrust the large mahogany doors open. My body suppresses a shudder at the feel of so many pairs of eyes on my being.

"Cool, now we can start this thing, yo!" America shouts. I bite my lips as to stop myself from making a snide comment or giggling. It seems only yesterday that I met America. My mind begins traveling into a revere, but before it could get too far, a strong, German accent protrudes my ears.

"Good Afternoon, _" The blue-eyed German waves while Italy wraps an arms around my neck lovingly.

"_Boun pomiriggio, bella," _The suave Italian croons in his native tongue, sending shivers to tango up my spine. (Good Afternoon, beautiful)

My smile is enough acknowledgements for them and the duo walk together to their seats. Japan quickly follows suit with a curt nod in my direction. I shoot him a small smile and a wave. I really couldn't see myself anywhere else than with these people; I really was lost before I met them all.

The Nordics passed with a wave or two, France and England stopped fighting to greet me, and The Asians sent me happy smiles. This is where I belong; everyone is kind to me, and I feel so comforted knowing I'm safe around here.

It's been so long since I had met everyone, but it seemed like just last week I was saying my first hellos. America's voice started to sound like a low, droning hum as my eyes grew hazy. With a yawn I was out like a light, taking a nice stroll down memory lane.


	2. When I Met America

When I Met…

**America**

* * *

><p>I was just getting used to being a free country, trying to fend for myself out in the world, when I met the United States of Arrogance. Oh how I adored that boy at first sight; it wasn't 'til later that we became good friends.<p>

It was a lovely spring day, the warmth of the sun mixed with the light wind licking my cheeks had made it a little more than hard to focus on what I was writing down; the park was beckoning me to play, but there was work to be done!

With the wind nipping at my neck, I threw down my pencil, "That's it. I'm taking a break!" I shout and throw my hands back behind my head to stretch, but end up hitting something—or someone.

"hn?" I made a sound of confusion as I turn around, only to have my gaze met by one of bright blue orbs. Oh how those eyes had entranced me that day; it was a trance that told me to loosen up and have some fun. The owner to these brilliant eyes smiled, bringing his cowboy hat down to get a better look at me.

"Well, looky here! What 'ya workin' on, missy?" He asks, a light southern drawl laced his already smooth words. His voice was lovely and almost as nice as his eyes. I hadn't realized that I was staring until my brain registered his question.

"I…uh. W-well, I-I'm working on be-being a country… And I have to work on a few pieces of p-paperwork," I explained, cursing myself for that terrible stutter as I looked the boy over. He was about my age, wearing leather chaps and cowboy boots with a matching tan ten-gallon hat. His sandy blonde hair fell perfectly around his flawless face; but I wouldn't tell him that—he seemed like the type who's too big for his britches already.

His face scrunched up in disdain, "Eww, you shouldn't have to do all this by yourself; And on such a pretty day, too!" He exclaimed, stretching his arms out wide to get his point across.

A small sigh escaped my pink lips as I grabbed the stack of papers and straightened them, "If someone could just get my mind off of it, they would be my hero."

Something had snapped in his brain at the exact moment the words left my lips. He came from behind me in a flash and turned around so that he was facing me. He bent down to my knee-height and grabbed my hand in his, brought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. A light pink tint rose in my cheeks as he smiled up at me.

"Let me be your hero, darlin'" He smiled up at me passed his hat. Swallowing hard, I nodded and he then pulled me up and into his arms.

He had introduced himself as America, and I did the same. Together we had played in the park all day, sliding down the slide, playing hide and seek, and got to know each other.

At the very end of the day, he offered to walk me home.

"Oh, I couldn't do that to you; but thank you for today." I replied as I had picked up my things. He looked a little sad, but he smiled again.

"Will I see you tomorrow; here? We can race down the slide again?" He offered and I bit my lip to suppress a smile.

"I'll see what I can do…Goodbye, Alfred," I started backing up and walked on my way.

I had finally made a friend today; I'm glad it could be him.

* * *

><p>Oh geez, the fluff! IT BURNS! I don't think this turned out the way I wanted it too…oh well. I think the next person she will remember will be Canada, or England.<p> 


	3. When I Met England

When I Met…

**England**

* * *

><p>Of course, one thought led to another until I was thinking about how I had met England, the positively cynical gentlemen.<p>

It had been many months after Alfred and I had become great friends. We were to meet up at the park one December day and he had shown up in a suit blazer and nice slacks instead of his normal cowboy getup.

"Alfred; what are you wearing?" I had asked after fighting back a blush. He had looked amazing in his fancy, business attire. He had shifted uncomfortably before unbuttoning the few top buttons in an attempt at comfort.

"England is making me dress more like a 'gentleman'" He explained. This had not been the first time he had mentioned his older brother, England. He sounded nice enough, but he kept trying to change America and how he did things; like taxing his people to no end, but who am I to say anything.

The only thing I had said on that matter was, "I've never met England before…what's he like?"

America brightened up slightly upon hearing about his brother, "He is really cool, his accent is a little weird and his eyebrows are a bit untamed, but who am I to judge. He always visits me when he can; but lately he hasn't had enough time," He sighed, looking down slightly. America suddenly perked up again, "But, he's in town today! You should come back home with me to meet him!" He exclaimed.

It seemed to me that he looked up to England with a lot of respect, as every good younger brother should. I was too deep in thought to realize that America was dragging me up and off of my spot on the ground and out of the park.

"Alfred; I can walk," I blushed and he looked at our intertwined hands. He let go of me and smiled back, "Man, I can't wait for you to meet him! I know he'll like you; what's there not to like," He asked to himself more than to anyone else.

I smiled sincerely back at my friend, "Thanks Alfred, I'm sure I'll get along with him just fine,"

* * *

><p><em>I never really knew how right I was that day; but I guess I was also a little wronged too….<em>

* * *

><p>America and I had walked all the way to an amazingly large house that was beautifully decorated for the holidays. My eyes sparkled as I drank in all that I could; the driveway was decorated with little lanterns with sparkly tinsel strewn artistically around the columns in the front of the colonial plantation-looking house.<p>

"Alfred; are you there? Come on in; it's getting really cold out there!" A man's unique voice, drenched in a cockney accent, rang out through the midday air.

"That's him!" America's brilliant smile grew even more as he bounded towards the house, getting his fancy trousers caught in the snow with every few steps. With a roll of my eyes I swiftly followed him up the driveway and arrived just in time for his quick introduction of me.

"-And this is my friend _; you know, the one I told you about before!" He smiled and brought my in front of him, right next to his older brother.

My eyes quickly scanned over a handsome man with thick eyebrows above his striking green orbs. His blonde hair was slightly unkempt, but it looked amazing on him and completely finished his look.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, representative of Great Britain," He extended a hand out towards me. I met his hand with my own and shook it vigorously.

"I'm _, and it's very nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you from your well-trained gent over there," I motioned towards America. His eyes darted to America and a smile found its way onto his features.

"Well, why don't you both come in and I'll make you some hot chocolate," He wrapped his arms around my, and America's, shoulders as he ushered us inside. America wiggled away from his grasp and ran off, yelling about getting something to show me. England's arm retracted back to his side and smiled.

"Come on into the kitchen and I'll get started on those drinks," His accent, let alone his unique voice was just enough to make any girl swoon; but he is such a gentleman!

I remember I use to think he was the perfect man that any girl would be completely lucky to have…was I wrong? No, but was I right? Eh…

After a few minutes of small talk with England, America ran into the kitchen, holding two little British soldier figurines. He handed one to me gingerly, "Aren't they cool? They were my favorite toys when I was younger," He explained happily. Green orbs softened as England watched us fawn over a few toys.

"I could try and bring back something for you, Miss _, when I come back for my next visit," England's smile just added to his charm.

"You would! Oh I would be so happy!" I exclaimed with girlish glee. He ruffled America and I's hair as he set down the steaming drinks in front of us.

I took a happy sip and my eyes widened. What the hell had I just drunk? He said it was hot chocolate, but it tasted like salty garlic, mixture. I was so confused; how could someone mess up on such a simple recipe? Maybe I just hadn't tasted it right…yeah that's it. I took another swig of the horrible substance and nearly gagged as it slid down my throat. Yeah, I didn't taste it wrong.

I look over to America, who was chugging it down like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Uh…

"Here, how about some scones," England placed a plate of hot scones on the table in front of us. Well, this could get the taste out of my mouth. I grabbed a scone and muttered a thank you as I took a bite. I felt a sudden jolt of pain run from my teeth down to my feet. This scone was as hard as rock. I look over to America who was scarfing it down like there was no tomorrow.

I shook my head, not wanting to be rude, "Um, it's getting late, I need to get home and finish those country reports," I explain as my chair scraped across the floor. I stood up, said my thank you and good byes.

I ran home, bolted for the toilet, and vomited everything that I had just eaten right back up. Note to self: don't ever eat England's cooking.

* * *

><p><em>That was definitely one of my more memorable meetings with the countries, but there are so many more that can top that….<em>


	4. When I Met Canada

When I Met…

**Canada**

* * *

><p>America and I had grown up quite a bit by this point, he was about three heads taller than me now, and he was fighting with England about everything. It was always constant fighting and they would drag me into it, thinking I was on both of their sides.<p>

I grew angrier and more aggravated with each passing day I spent with the two, so I took my leave from their household. I avoided Alfred's downtrodden gaze as I grabbed my coat and let the door slam softly behind me.

The tears came next, and as fast as lightening I was sobbing. I was crying for my friends, I was crying for their people, and most of all I was crying for me. I had just walked out on the only two people that I let claim the title of friends.

Wiping my nose with the backs of my hands, I made my down the enormous driveway which was now stripped of its decorations and getting a new garden treatment. While my tears subsided to just sniffles I was already far from the house, almost to the park Alfred and I met at.

Memories flooded my brain and I felt more tears prick at the backs of my eyes. I shook my head, trying to recompose myself, and kept on walking.

Somewhere along this time was when I had tripped over something that wasn't even there to begin with. I sat up with question written over my face as my eyes scanned the area for any possible threat to my wellbeing.

"U-uh, H-hello?" A small voice broke my search, scaring me half to death. I looked down and realized that I was sitting on a man no older than Alfred.

"Oh my g-gosh; I am so sorry!" I heard my voice say as I jumped off the ground in one fluid motion, and then outstretched a hand to help him up.

"N-no, it's fine; I'm sure you d-didn't see me is a-all," He said smiling, almost resentfully, down at the ground, "no one ever does…" He added quietly, so I couldn't hear.

"Well, yeah! You like appeared out of nowhere!" I snorted with amusement, "So what's your name?" I mused.

He smiled regretfully, "Why would it matter; everyone forgets me in the end?" He asked and my joking heart had sunken when a sol tear ran across his fair-skinned cheek. Instinctively my hand made its way up to his cheek, where it wiped off his tear.

"I won't forget you," My voice sounded so reassuring, as if I was trying to tell both of us. My hand had stayed on his cheek; his perfect blonde hair tickled the back of it as he looked up at me through watery eyes.

"Matthew…my name is Matthew Williams, I'm the representative of Canada," His soft voice spoke slowly, as if not to startle me or himself.

"Oh Canada; I know where that is!" I smiled to my brilliant self as his face had lit up.

"Well, I'm glad someone does," Matthew smiled and my arms were around his neck. Something about this boy had brought out every motherly instinct I had in my body; I wanted to protect and shield him from anything in the world that could hurt him.

Matthew's face turned a bright red and he muttered something about Maple, but I didn't hear much as I brought my hand up and stroked his soft hair.

We had stayed like that, just standing there with my arms around him for the longest time, until I heard a dreamy voice that was coated thickly with a French accent.

"Matthieu, v'ere are you _Mon petite Canadian_?"

I brought my arms back down to my sides and he turned around hesitantly, "I n-need to go…" He turned away as the calling voice drew nearer.

"Will I see you again?" I ask and suddenly feel so stupid sounding, "I mean, we can't be friends if we don't see each other," I add quickly. His face broke out into a smile and he nodded.

"Tomorrow, here at this park… say about noon, okay?" He asked and I nodded. Something about this meeting gave me a slight de ja veu feeling.

"_Je suis là, papa!" _He called out as he ran towards the thickly accented voice. (I'm right here, Papa)

"Bye, Matthew," I waved.

I'm glad I had made a new friend that day, but I couldn't keep myself from worrying about Alfred and Arthur, and what would happen to them.

* * *

><p>So how bout that Canadian, huh? :D Anyway I think next I'll work on Spain and the Italian brothers. Maybe even France. Your choice<p> 


	5. When I Met France

**I wanted to thank Blackstarlightgirl for the amazing review; this is why I keep writing. I believe I shall do the Nordics next. (because i can)**

* * *

><p>When I Met…<p>

**France**

* * *

><p>Matthew and I, over the course of a few weeks, had become amazingly close friends. We spent almost every day together, just enjoying each other's company. Matthew was turning out to be a really benifitial friend; he would help me out with my papers and he would talk me through things. As amazing as he is, he was not Alfred—whom I missed desperately.<p>

"Matthew," I call to the teenager who was lying next to me in the grass. He made a small noise of recognition and I continued, "Do you know America?" I asked and I swear he flinched when I mentioned him.

"Y-yeah, he's…he's my brother," He says in an almost resentful whisper-tone. MY jaw nearly dropped; how could I have been so stupid? They looked so similar, but they are polar opposites!

I laughed awkwardly to ease the tension, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

I giggled again and he looked up at me with a pained expression. I sat up and looked down at him, "Is it really that bad?"

He sighed and sat up with me, "Well…I'm always mistaken for him and whenever he does stupid things to get him in trouble at home, they always think I'm America and give me the punishment," he explained and my eyebrows raised lightly as he continued, "He is also so outgoing that people never really see me when I'm with him…"

"That's terrible, Mattie!" I exclaimed, falling back onto the ground with a plop. He reclined backwards slowly back down next to me. I scoot closer to him and he scooted farther away. I sighed and stayed put this time. He is definitely not like America, personality-wise; Alfred would have put his arm around me and told me jokes.

The air was awkward around us, but he soon spoke again, "One year, on my birthday, everyone forgot it, and started planning for his instead…." He chuckled lightly and flipped over on his side to face me. I followed suit and we were now facing each other.

I was about to speak, but a heavly accented voice caressed my eardrums, "Z'ere you are, my petite Canadian! And what is z'is; a budding romance?"

Flipping over on my back, a man with shoulder-length blonde hair stood over Matthew and I. Mattie blushed a million different shades of red while I snorted at the thought._ I couldn't form a romantic relationship with someone who won't even cuddle with his own shadow._

"Papa-," Matthew groaned in frustration but I cut him off.

"I think you have it all wrong sir; Mattie and I are just good friends. He's adorable and all, but we are just good friends," I smile politely at the odd-looking man. He was definitely good looking; his hair looked softer than mine, his clothes were perfectly in style at the time, and his voice could make any girl swoon.

A shimmer of mischief danced across his eyes and he quickly grabbed ahold of my arm and brought me up to my feet. His soft hand caressed mine as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed all of my knuckles.

A shudder crawled up my spine as he lead a trail of kissed up my arm to my neck where he nipped at the crook of it, making me let out a little yelp.

"It's nice to meet you, belle" He breath tickled my neck as he spoke, "My name is Francis Bonnefey, the representative of France—the country of love."

"Papa, stop it!" Matthew fumed quietly. France looks over at him, with question.

"Why? I was just greeting your friend, Matthieu!" He said happily and I had to breathe deeply for a few minutes to get my face to go back to its natural colorization.

Matthew opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water as France continued caressing and kissing every part of me that he could, until I finally came to my senses and pushed him off.

"Pervert!" I scream and run away from the blonde men as fast as I could.

"Papa! You see what you do!"

"Yes, she seems like a nice girl; has a nice body too," Francis commented.

Canada buried his face in his hands, "Ugh, she'll never want to talk to me because of you,"

France shrugged and ran off to find another pretty girl.


	6. When I met Finland

When I Met…

**Finland**

It was almost Christmas; the snow was falling on the ground creating a picturesque white blanket over the scenery. All the houses around mine had lights and decorations up shining brightly against the dark navy sky.

The whole scene was a jolly sight; people laughing as they play in the snow, couples cuddling on benches. It helped me get into the Christmas spirit, and motivated me to start decorating.

I had begun bringing in the decorations; piles of boxes in my arms were blocking my view. I laugh at myself as I look over the boxes to see my front door only a few steps away. My feet kept trucking through the snow, until my toe collided with a rock.

"Oh no," I mutter as I feel gravity take its hold on me. I close my eyes as the boxes slip from my hands and wait to hit the ground.

I hear a light thud and the shuffling of clothes, but I don't hit the ground. Sudden warmth was around my shoulders and lower back. I begin to open my eyes one at a time. To my surprise, my gaze was met with purple orbs glistening with worry.

"I…" I choke out, completely mesmerized by my savior's eyes.

The person sits me up with a warm smile, "Are you okay? I hope your ornaments aren't broken,"

_So it's man._ I thought to myself

I look over to see he had his hand outstretched in my direction. I quickly take it and I was pulled up into his arms.

"Oops, sorry about that," He blushed slightly as he let me go. I smile softly and look him over for a good while.

His lovely blonde hair was covered slightly with his Santa hat. He was wearing a Finnish uniform underneath a small red poncho with white fluffy trim. Needless to say, but he was adorable.

When he smiled he had cute little dimples, his smiles reached his eyes giving him a jolly sort of look.

It wasn't until he blushed again was it that I realized that I had been staring.

"I'm sorry, uh… I'm _," I smile and outstretch my hand. He takes it happily and shakes it warmly.

"I'm Tino, the representative of Finland,"

That explains the Finnish uniform.

"Thank you for catching me," I laughed and went to pick up my boxes that had landed safely in the snow. He stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Would you…uh…like help decorating?" He asked with a smile. I blushed as he walked towards me, taking a box from me.

"Uh, sure!" I smiled and opened my door.

I blushed at my lack of decoration in my house. The only jolly thing about it was my mistletoe, which was hanging above my kitchen door.

After a few hours Tino and I had gotten to know each other very well. He was Santa's helper and was also so happy. After hours of decorating my house inside and out, we started baking cookies.

After a few minutes of talking and sipping hot chocolate, the cookies were done baking.

"I got them," Tino said with a smile. I blushed slightly and my heart thumped in my chest ever so lightly.

_Why did I blush?_

He's so sweet, and really brings you into the spirit.

"Um, _?" He called form the kitchen.

"Yep?"

"Well, I got them out of the oven, but how do I turn the oven off?"

"Oh, let me come in there," I call and smile to myself. I get up and walk towards the kitchen door.

"Well, if you just tell me, I can get it," He said as he came out of the kitchen doorway.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment trying not to get in each other's way—you know that thing you do when you step one way to get out of their way and they mimic you trying to get out of your way? Yeah that's kind of what happened.

He laughed good naturedly and looked up slightly. Upon seeing the mistletoe he blushed and my eyes traveled up to meet his.

"Well…." He said. I hugged him tightly, hoping that would suffice for a kiss.

He smiled down at me and pet my head, "Hey _, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, I don't want anything much; just to spend Christmas with my few friends that I have."

"Well, consider it done. I'll come over on Christmas and bring my family so you can meet them, and you can invite your friends over as well." He smiled and chuckled to himself at the thought.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you Tino," I smiled into his chest, the warm fuzz of his poncho tickling my face.

"It's not a problem," He kissed the top of my head and I let go of him to turn of the oven and get more hot chocolate.

This Christmas will be great!


End file.
